¿Bailas?
by Laraafix
Summary: Aún a la Bandida se le pueden enseñar cosas de buena manera. Dedicado a Miyiku, mejorate pronto. MP


**MP. **Momentos perdidos del capitulo "The Headband" o El Pañuelo En La Cabeza". Y que hago yo aquí, lalalala, debería estar terminando otras cosas, T.T espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, este lo haré oneshot pero buscaré otros momentos perdidos si es que puedo escribirlos y lo subiré aquí, por lo tanto dejaré esto en modo "Complete".

**Disclaimer: **Avatar: el último maestro aire, no me pertenece o me llamarían Mike O Bryan y debería cambiarme de sexo para eso. No escribo esta historia recibiendo dinero por ello, si no que para descargar mis deseos Tokkas xD. No poseo avatar ni ninguno de sus personajes, no poseo los lugares, y no poseo este riñón, al parecer xD. **Espero que les guste.**

**Este fic se lo dedico con mucho cariño a Miyiku, ahora si que un fic tokka jeje, tú habías escuchado la idea antes, pero la verdad te lo dedico con mucho afecto. No es el mejor fic pero ¡con mucha estima! Te lo dedico. Espero que te mejores ;; y hablemos luego. (No tomes en cuenta la canción de abajo xD)**

**Y… ¿dónde rayos está mi Beta? (aún aceitunah trabaja sin beta)**

* * *

**¿Bailas?**

-¡Ya vienen, que nadie use sus poderes!-Se dirigió a sus amigos, los cuales preparaban junto con ella, un festín para la noche, con motivos de incitar a bailar a los niños de la escuela.

Aang escondió a Appa dentro de una cueva, lamentándolo y a la vez celebrando su ritmo, "Lo sé, tus patas también tienen gracias, ¡y son seis!", decía el niño.

Los muchachos entraron y la música comenzó a sonar, Aang, luego, se dirigió hacia un pelotón de estudiantes que ignoraban el arte de moverse con gracia, enseñándoles diferidos tipos de bailes como el "Vuelo del Fénix" entre otros, dejando a los pequeños impresionados.

Recibió comentarios como "-¡uy!, piernas locas si que sabe bailar-mientras bebió al seco su bebida y Katara miraba atractiva al espectáculo.

El ambiente era contagioso, los niños querían experimentar un baile, mover sus pies, sentir que estaban felices y por primera vez demostrarlo, no era fácil para algunos, pero para otros. Si lo hubiesen descubierto antes, dirían que ese era su futuro; Todos se propusieron, aunque fuese mover los brazos, intentar bailar, los pequeños se movían, sus piernas, sus cuerpos, era un espectáculo grandioso.

Aang, invitó a bailar a Onji, la cual, se sintió ruborizada, pero honorada a que fuera la chica preferida en ese momento, Aang mostró unos pasos de las fiestas de Ba Sing Se, movía los brazos de un lado para otro, Onji por su parte, lo empezó a imitar.

"-¡wow!, se ven muy bien juntos-"comentó Sokka, en un momento inoportuno, al estar Katara a su lado. -¡ah!, si tú lo dices- Respondió molesta y celosa la morena.

La fiesta se tornaba magnífica, todos terminaron bailando, algunos más tímidos que otros, pero al fin y al cabo, era la libertad, la que los hacía sentir a gusto.

"-No puedo Aang, estos zapatos no son cómodos para bailar y…-"Katara se ponía nerviosa, mientras rechazaba la mano del avatar, que la invitaba a bailar, acariciaba su cabello insegura; "y no sé si yo pueda hacerlo, y…"

"-Vamos a bailar-"Harto de sus excusas

"-De acuerdo-"La confianza, entró en ella, y fueron a bailar.

La pequeña pareja salió al baile, se dijeron unas palabras locas al oído, poniéndose dé acuerdo, enseñaron unos pasos enredosos pero hermosos, los estudiantes los miraban con atención y bastante asombro.

Mientras todos bailaban…

"-Ammm… ¿por qué no bailamos?, la están pasando muy bien ¿no crees?-"Sokka estaba nervioso, se habría quedado sin pareja, y estaba su mejor amiga a su lado, ¿por qué no invitarla?

"-sehh… ¿me estás invitando a bailar?, te lo digo ahora, 'no sé bailar'-"Dijo la pequeña aburrida, jugando con su vaso de bebida y 'mirándolo' fijamente.

"-te puedo enseñar, yo soy el mejor bailarín de mi pueblo-"Dijo triunfante intentando presumir.

"-No quiero aprender pasos de niñita y lo del mejor bailarín, ¿es broma verdad?, es como lo del mejor guerrero ¿de cuántos?-"Toph comenzó a reír a carcajadas "-¿Entre tú y Katara?, y dejemos en claro que la reina del azúcar te supera-"

"-Dije Bailarín-"Se molestó Sokka

"-¡ah!, ¿si?, ¿desde cuándo que te cambiaste de sexo?, No me dijiste y yo que pensé hablar con una mujer todo este tiempo-"Toph se deprimió falsamente y luego volvió a sus carcajadas burlonas.

"-¡Hey!, no tenías porque llegar tan lejos, yo sólo… quería invitarte a ¿¡por qué siempre terminas tratándome mal!?-"Sokka se sulfuró estaba molesto con Toph y ella sólo sabía reírse

"-¡ay! Sokka, cada vez que te molesto, me río más, ¿qué sería de mí sin ti?-"Toph, se burlaba y Sokka se acomplejaba.

"-Bueno, yo sólo quería que pasaras un buen rato, pero veo que tú no quieres que yo pasé un buen rato-"Sokka puso una cara de melancolía pero estrictamente seria, tomó asiento y juntó sus manos, jugó con sus pulgares y no quiso fijar su mirada en Toph.

"-Sokka ¿estás bien?-"Preguntó la pequeña, un poco preocupada por el tono de su voz en el comentario pasado.

"-realmente ¿cómo quieres que esté?, si tú lo único que haces es reírte de mí-"fijó su vista en ella.

"-aps… bueno ¿qué quieres?, ¿qué pida perdón?, bueno, ahí está… los siento mucho Sokka-"aunque pareciera que lo dijera a la ligera, la verdad lo decía sinceramente, pero no se notaba.

"-Te perdono de una sola forma, ¿Bailas?-"Fue lo único que Sokka quiso en ese momento, y se puso de pie y estrechó la mano hacia la pequeña. A ésta no le quedó más que aceptar y cuando rozó su mano, él la llevó bruscamente hacia un lugar apartado de baile, como fue tan brusco, ella chocó contra el pecho del joven, aunque fue algo muy poco notorio, luego de alejarse de él, Sokka tomó la cintura de ésta y puso sus grandes dedos entremedio de los pequeños de ella. "-Bien esto se hace así-", Sokka se movió hacia la derecha primero y Toph torpemente lo siguió, luego volvió al centro y se fue a la izquierda.

"-¿qué gracia le encuentran a esto?-"Toph se molestaba por no poder, moverse con fluidez.

"-tranquila, lo haces muy bien-"Sokka volvió a hacer los mismos pasos pero en diagonal, "-¡ouch!, ten cuidado, ¡no me pises!-"Sokka se quejaba, de que la pequeña le pisara los pies.

"-déjalo, no sé bailar, y nunca aprenderé-"Toph se separó de Sokka tristemente, pero Sokka quería seguir intentando y le tomó la mano nuevamente.

"-si quieres me pisas los pies y yo te llevo-"Sokka con cuidado tomó a la chica y la subió a sus pies.

"-¿No crees que es un poco 'estúpido' lo que haces?-"Toph estaba incomoda por dos razones: una era que le picaba la frente, por la gran barba postiza que se puso Sokka y la otra era por esconderse de los chicos para no pasar ninguna vergüenza, estaba atemorizada de que alguien la viera tan cerca de Sokka, pero era eso, que le hacía seguir 'bailando' con él; el estar tan apegados, una sensación que muy pocas veces pudo sentir, era extraño, pero aprendió muchas más cosas sobre él, su olor peculiar, lo pudo reconocer de más cerca, sus palpitaciones del corazón, ya que la chica estaba con la oreja apegada a su pecho y las vibraciones de sus garganta, cada vez que el chico decía algo, podía percibir las vibraciones.

"-y bueno así se hace ¿aprendiste?-"Sokka habría dado un discurso al menos de media hora, con Toph encima, sobre el arte de moverse con gracia, pero Toph aún estaba pensando sobre sus locas ideas que invadían su mente.

"-eh… ¿me lo explicas de nuevo?-"La Bandida, ni siquiera supuso lo que el guerrero le habría dicho, pero no perdería esa instancia de seguir ahí, en su pecho…

"-¡ay Toph!, no me digas que no aprendiste nada, bien te explicaré de nuevo, pero pon atención-"Sokka al dar su primer paso con Toph encima de sus pies, fue interrumpido por un silencio total en la sala, sólo la música seguía sonando; "-¿Qué sucede?-"Preguntó Sokka

"-No lo sé, pero creo que todos los niños de aquí están atemorizados-"La pequeña se soltó del reconocido pecho de Sokka, y puso atención en la tierra firme.

"-¡Aang viene, vámonos!-"Sokka tomó de la mano a Toph para llevarla a la cueva donde escondieron a Appa, desaparecieron en la oscuridad de ésta.

Y cuando Aang cerró con control-tierra la entrada a la cueva, subieron a Appa, con el típico _yip-yip _hicieron volar al animal, arriba de éste, felicitaron a Aang por sus logros, aunque Toph no estuviera muy concentrada de lo que hizo, Katara le besó en la mejilla muy tiernamente y Sokka sólo acarició su barba postiza, aplaudiendo:

"-muy bien hijo, muy bien-"

* * *

Autor: The Beatles

Canción: Little Child

Niña, niña  
Niña, ¿no quieres bailar conmigo?  
Estoy tan triste y solo  
Nena, prueba conmigo  
Si quieres sentirte bien con alguien  
Entonces nos divertiremos cuando seas mía, completamente mía  
Así que venga, venga, venga  
Niña, niña  
Niña, ¿no quieres bailar conmigo?  
Estoy tan triste y solo  
Nena, prueba conmigo  
Cuando estás junto a mí, eres la única  
No corras a esconderte, venga, venga  
Venga, venga  
Niña, niña  
Niña, ¿no quieres bailar conmigo?  
Estoy tan triste y solo  
Nena, prueba conmigo,  
Oh sí, nena, prueba conmigo.

* * *

Al caer una tímida noche:

"-Sokka, yo…sólo..Quería…-"La Bandida tímidamente fue donde el personaje de baile que estaba a punto de dormirse.

"-¿uh?-"Respondió cansadamente antes de caer en el sueño.

"-quería…decirte… buenas noches-"Dijo Toph resignada, sólo se acostó al lado de Sokka, calladamente.

"-Buenas Noches Toph-"Fue lo último que dijo en ese día.

"-gracias por enseñarme a bailar, nunca lo olvidaré-"susurró antes de escuchar los profundos ronquidos de su amigo, que dormía a su lado.

* * *

Yaaa, no digan nada por la canción ni por el fic xD es que la encontré después de haber escrito el fic y dijo –oohh, jeje- la puse de bonito solamente, así que sólo léanla xD

No me convence el fic, pude haber hecho algo mejor, pero bueh… quería hacer tokka fluff tsk! Siempre lo hago xD pero bueh… espero que les guste especialmente a Miyi… y a la ¡Semana del Tokka en Español' 'STE' participen y más información en mi profile. xD

Aceitunah ;D


End file.
